Zandali
Zandali, also known as Troll, is the native language of the trolls. Trolls of all types speak Zandali, which is descended from their ancestral tongue, though some have descended so far into barbarism that they have forgotten this language, instead speaking Low Common. The Troll language is largely syllabic. In World of Warcraft, the language known as Troll and is the secondary language spoken by the Darkspear trolls of the Horde. It is named for the Zandalar Tribe, or the isle of Zandalar, which is the ancestral home of the trolls. Zandali primer (Resmi Çeviri) Birkaç Zandali sözcüğü ve tamlası , Officalleri için Blizzardın sitesine bakın: *"Atal'Hakkar" = "Hakkara Bağlı olanlar" ya da "Hakkarın adıyla". *"Atal'ai" = "Bağlı olanlar" *"'jin" = Sonek, Kabile şefi ya da saygınlığı belirtir Örn; Turuma'jin. *"fon" = Sonek, "inzivaya çekilmiş" "yalnızlığı seven anlamındadır. *"Juju" = 1. Bazı kabileler tarafından kullanılan muska, nazarlık. 2. Juju ile gücün birleşmesi *"Kaz'kah" = "Ölüm totemi". *"Mojo" = Büyü tılsımı, hex, ya da muska; genelikle : Büyüsel güç (possibly of Fulani origin)http://www.m-w.com/dictionary/mojo *"Mon" = "man" ın bozulmuş ve jamika aksanindaki halihttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/mon *"Voodoo" = Kara büyü ve ölüçağırma büyü dallarıyla uğraşan kimse(1): Büyücü büyüsü : hex (2): Hexlenmiş şey : Muska http://www.m-w.com/dictionary/voodoo *"Zufli" = "Bebek Cadı", voodoo'da master olarak alınan, "zul" ekinin dişi witch doktorlardaki hali "Koca Karı". *"Zul'" = Önek, voodoo masterı *"Zul'jin" = isim, "Büyük kabile şefi witch doctor" Anlamında. Troll İsimleri Tropik troll isimleri Jungle troll youth do not receive public names until they have earned a name in battle. Until then, they are referred to by generic diminutives. Jungle troll names look simple but are surprisingly complex. Their language is largely syllabic, and various syllables can be added to the beginning or end of a troll's name to denote status and ability. Troll given names are usually one syllable, to facilitate the additions of these titles. Some trolls drop their given names altogether and are known purely by their titles. *Erkek İsimleri: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. *Bayan İsimleri: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. *Soyadlar: Troller soyad yerine kabile ismini kullanırlar Örn; Turumaj'in Darkspear Orman troll isimleri Forest trolls follow the same naming conventions as jungle trolls, though some of the suffixes and prefixes differ. *Erkek İsimleri: Doth, Mag, Ran, Vis. *Bayan İsimleri: Lith, Arn, Din, Mak. *Soyadlar:: Tropik orman trolleri gibi orman trolleride soyad kullanmaz Çevrilmemiş Zandali Kelimeleri ve Tamlamaları Notes *Phrases could be heard in Warcraft III from several of the available troll NPCs that one could hire or mind control, some are taken from the Star Wars language of Huttese, Spanish language, or other pop culture references and spelling is taken from the file names of the sound wavs. Their meanings are unknown. These may only be meant as click jokes but are here for completeness sake. Zandali words (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Troll language, and is listed as language number fourteen (word range 1280-1358) in the Language text file. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Zandali. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Zandali. Words used by players * Lol = Dim Zandali Words & Phrases (speculation) *Ai: Ones *Alarion: Guardian? *Alor: Temple, altar? ''(Jintha'Alor, Shadra'Alor. In the case of Shadra'Alor at least, it is a temple of the spider queen Shadra.) *Antu: Overseer? *Atal: Devoted *e'chuta- There is no specific translation, but in our language it would roughly carry an insluting swear word. *Jang: Protect? *Jin: Leader ''(Sen'jin, Witch Doctor Jin'Zil, Mystic Yayo'jin, Vol'jin, Zul'jin, etc. *Rohk: End of World(s) (ie. "Apocalypse" Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse), may be word for total destruction. *Rokh: World(s)? *Rokh: To put an end to something? (see "Zin") *Sang: Deflect? *Sul: Lash? *Thraze: Blade? *Watha: 'Watha' may refer to a Forest Troll village. (Hiri'watha, Agol'watha, Shaol'watha.) *Zin: Destroyer? (ie. Zin'Rohk, Destroyer of Worlds), this would agree with one of the possible definitions for Rohk being "worlds" though it would conflict Jin'Rohk, The Great Apocalypse, so rohk itself might have two definitions. Another possibility is that rohk refers only to the end of something, while Zin refers to "world(s)" and Jin keeps its original definition; therefore the direct translation for the two swords would be Jin'rohk: (greatest/above all other/most authoritative/ end(s)something, which defines an apocalypse) and Zin'rohk: (a world's end or destruction) *Zul: Zul may mean "Great", hence "Zul'jin" would mean "Great Chief" and "Zul'Gurub" would mean "Great Gurub" or "Great City of the Gurubashi". It is also able to be speculated that 'Zul' refers to a large Troll city, such as 'Zul'Gurub,' "City of the Gurubashi." *"Antu'sul" = Overseer of the Lasher? *"Atal'alarion" = Guardian of the Devoted? *"Jang'thraze" = Protecting Blade? *"Sang'thraze" = Deflecting Blade? *"Sul'thraze" = Lashing Blade? References Category:Languages